Out of the Frying Pan
by UDontListen
Summary: Immediately following "Out of the Box". My take on what might happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever and I'm not sure if I should continue or not. Please let me know what you think.**

Peter was moving forward on instinct only all he knew was the plane had exploded and his friend was headed straight for the fireball that was burning merrily on the tarmac. Peter wrapped his arms around Neil stopping him from running into the flames.

"NO! NO! " The younger man was fighting wildly in the suspended FBI agents arms.

"Stay here stay back. Neil, Neil she gone, she's gone." Peter felt the younger mans go out from under him and helped to slow his descent to the ground.

'_Ok think Burke. Someone just blew up the plane with Kate the plane that…'_

"Oh God Neil." '_Someone wanted Neil dead too.' _ "Come on Caffery we have to go."

The con man had gone quite and still in Peter's arms.

"Neil, we have to move you were supposed to be on that plane."

"I should have been." Neil's voice was completely lifeless.

"We have to move now." Hearing the sound of sirens headed their way Peter grabbed Neil's arm and started pulling him towards the hanger and the entrance he'd used to get in.

Without warning Neil suddenly wrenched his arm out of Peters grasp and sprinted for the landing strip.

"Damn it, Neil," Peter said, before giving chase. Neil was close enough that both men could feel the heat from the burning plane on their skin before Peter tackled him.

The younger man bucked trying to dislodge the older one from his back.

Neil's legs were coming up and repeatedly kicking Peter in the back. Peter moved down to where he was sitting on Neil's legs.

"Neil, I know you're having a hard time focusing right now but I need you to try and listen to me. Whoever blew up that plane wanted you dead too you can't stay here. We have to make them think they succeeded until we can figure out what to do."

"Just let me go, let me go and I'll be out of your hair forever," Neil begged.

"I don't want you out of my hair not like this and besides El would never forgive me. For some strange reason she likes you," Burke said, hoping to ease the tension a little.

With one hand still tightly gripping Neil's shoulder Peter started to stand and then grabbed the other mans forearm and pulled him to his feet with him.

"If you try to run again I'll knock you out."

"Get it the car."

"No."

"Neil" With an angry glare Neil slid into the passenger side of the car.

They had been driving in silence for a few minutes before Neil spoke.

"I hate you."

"I know," Peter said, with a sigh.

"This is all your fault I was supposed to be on that plane with Kate. You shouldn't have been there; I should have died with her."

"You're right whoever planned this didn't count on me showing up." Peter's train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Burke"

"It's Jones, Peter I have some bad news."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own White Collar or anything associated with it.**

** Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alert list.**

** To everyone who reviewed thank you so much for the wonderful comments. **

** I don't have a beta but I am looking for one if anyone is interested please let me know.**

** Ch. 2**

"What's wrong?

"There's been an accident."

"El?

"No Neal, we got an anonymous tip that he was trying to run… the plane he was on exploded."

Who had called in the tip? What kind of twisted game was this?

"Are you sure?"

"His and Kate Monroe's were the only names on the passenger manifest and the rescue crews have pulled two bodies for the wreckage. They're burned pretty badly we'll have to check dental records for positive id's."

"Call me when you know something definite." Peter hung up before the younger agent could say anything else.

Glancing over at Neil he saw that Neil had closed his eyes. Peter was unsure if Neil was asleep, trying to shut the world out, or just trying to hold himself together. Burke decided that it didn't matter he'd let Caffery be until they reached they reached his house.

"Neil" Alert blue eyes opened immediately focusing on Peter.

"Come on" Peter said, opening the driver side door.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"You'll be safe here until I can figure out our next move."

Neil got out of the car and slowly followed Peter to his front door.

"Peter…" Elizabeth stopped and smiled when she saw Neil. "Neil I didn't know you'd be joining us but we have plenty. Neil are you ok?"

Neil had gone as white as a sheet. Right before he turned back towards the door.

"Whoa where to you think you're going?" Peter asked, grabbing his arm.

"I can't stay here. I can't put you and Elizabeth, in that kind of danger. I killed her I… I want be responsible for your deaths too."

"Peter, what's Neil, talking about?"

"Just a minute El, Neil, you didn't put the bomb on the plane. You are not responsible for Kate's death she was a grown woman she made her own choices."

"Peter what's going on? A plane exploded?"

"Kate's dead and it's my fault," Caffery answered.

"Oh Neil" Elizabeth's eyes softened and went misty as she reached for him.

Holding up his hands Neil stepped back.

"I don't deserve your sympathy."

Neil was sitting in the living room watching the news coverage of the explosion over and over. He had used the Burke's dvr when they had stepped out of the room.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Peter said, as he turned off the tv.

"How long are you going to keep me here? They all think I'm dead just let me leave Peter, please."

Peter's gut clenched a little tighter at Neil's begging. He felt totally helpless he was looking at a broken man and he had no idea how to put him back together. Because he knew he'd feel the exact same way if it had been El. Before Peter could respond there was an angry banging on the door.

"El, you and Neil, stay here."

Elizabeth nodded as Neil went back to watching the tv.

"Suit! Hey suit open up!" Moz continued banging on the door.

Sighing wearily Peter opened the door.

"Mozzie, now is really not a good time."

"He's dead you used him until you didn't need him anymore then you got rid of him. All he wanted was his happily ever after with Kate. But you just couldn't let him have it could you?"

Moz was pressing his finger into Peter's chest and had him back up against the wall.

"First, get your finger off of me. Second, I can't believe you think I would have anything to do with Neil's murder he was my friend too. Third, you're drunk."

Moz removed his finger and stepped back.

"He was my best friend." Moz's voice broke as he spoke.

Peter closed his eyes sighed and hoped he was making a mistake.

"Come into the living room I want to show you something."

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so, so sorry my computer died Friday and this is the first chance I've had to post. I normally don't ask for reviews but I'm begging today for two reasons 1) I'm cutting school to get this posted and my parents will murder me if they find out. So pleeeese make this worth the risk. 2) My birthday is a week from today and reviews make a really nice gift.**

**I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post again hopefully I'll be able to find someone's computer to use soon. Because I can't risk cutting again.**

**As usual White Collar and anything associated with it do not belong to me ****.**

Mozzie blanched at the sight of his supposedly dead friend sitting on the Burke's couch.

"Neal?" Mozzie choked out.

Lifeless blue eyes looked up from the tv screen searching out who had called his name and finally landing on Mozzie standing in the door way.

"You shouldn't have let him in Peter now he's going to die too."

"What do you mean 'Now he's going to die too?' You…" Mozzie turned to glare at Peter. "Suit this is one of you black ops underground operations isn't it? Of course it is good idea blowing up the plane. So who was on it anyways? Political prisoners? People who dared to think outside of the box? So where's Kate?" I'm sure she's around here somewhere because I know after all of this Neal's not going to let her out of his sight."

"She's dead Moz I killed her," Neal said, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Ok that's enough," Peter said, grabbing the remote out of Neal's hand and erasing the news footage of the explosion.

"Neal you have to stop this YOU DID NOT KILL KATE!" Burke said, giving the younger man a firm shake.

"You mean Kate's.." Mozzie stopped unable to complete his question.

"Yeah she is," Peter answered.

"Oh God Neal." Moz said, looking sadly at his friend.

Neal grabbed Mozzie's shoulders desperately.

"Tell them Moz, tell them it was my fault. If I hadn't made that deal with Fowler, Kate would still be alive."

"Neal…" Moz started unsure what to say he looked to Peter for guidance.

Peter's look made it very clear that whatever he said he had better choose his words carefully.

"No man it wasn't your fault," Mozzie said, honestly.

"What the hell happened Suit? How could you let your people kill Kate?" Moz asked, scowling.

Peter and Mozzie had moved into the dining room where they could talk privately.

"Wait a minute you honestly think I had something to do with this?" Peter asked indignation clear in his voice.

"This has government cover-up written all over it ?" Moz said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Honestly I'm not sure what to think this is way too big for Fowler, to have pulled off by himself. But if you think for one minute that I had anything to do with this than you're crazier than I thought you were. Sure I never liked Kate; she was only using Neal, to get what she wanted. But I would never kill her Neal's, my friend and this has destroyed him and I'm not sure he'll ever completely come back from this. I'd never do that to him," Peter said.

Mozzie was silent for a few moments studying the other man's face. Peter's concern for their mutual friend was clearly written on his normally stoic face.

"I believe you I'm not sure why but I do," Mozzie said, finally.

Neal had been pacing the length of the Burke's living room since Peter erased the news footage of the explosion.

"Sit down Caffery, you're wearing a hole in my floor," Burke said.

"I can't," Neal answered continuing to pace.

"Neal, you need to eat something," Elizabeth said, gently.

"I'm not hungry. I could use a drink though," Neal said his eyes roaming the room.

"Sure of course what would you like?" Elizabeth asked, eagerly.

"Do you have anything containing alcohol besides beer?" Neal asked, hopefully.

"Neal, I'm not going to give you alcohol," Elizabeth said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Neal snapped.

"Don't snap at El, she's just trying to help," Peter snapped, at Neal.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Peter," Elizabeth growled.

"Yeah suit haven't you ever heard of women's lib."

"SHUT UP!" Peter and Elizabeth yelled together.

"Don't tell me to shut up," Mozzie said, getting in Peters face.

Neal stopped pacing and watched as his friends screamed at each other. This was his fault he had ruined everything. He knew that if he was ever going to get away so he couldn't hurt anybody else this was probably going to be his only chance. Patting Satch on the head Neal slipped out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's been so long. I was going to post the day before Easter my notebook disappeared and it didn't reappear until last night.**

**I still don't have a computer so I can't promise when I'll update. I know I haven't responded to your reviews but please know that I cherish everyone of them**

"Satch, Not now," Peter said, when the dog whined and hit his hand with his nose.

Not getting the response he wanted from Peter Satch moved onto Elizabeth.

"Come on Satch, daddy's being a butt head," Elizabeth said, scratching the dogs head.

"El…" Peter started, and then stopped as his eyes swept the room. "Where's Neal?"

"I'll check up stairs," Elizabeth said.

"Don't waste your time he's gone," Peter called.

"Where'd he go?" Mozzie asked.

"How the hell should I know Haversum?"

"You're the one who's caught him twice," Mozzie said.

"True but he's not thinking like Neal right now. He's … I don't know what he's thinking right now," Peter admitted.

His eyes went to where Elizabeth was standing by the stairs. He had no idea what he would do if he were to suddenly lose the love of his life. But one thing he knew for sure was it wouldn't be anything good.

"Peter, we have to find him," Elizabeth said.

"We will El, alright let's split up we can cover more ground that way," Peter said.

Peter had only walked a few blocks when a disturbance caught his attention.

"Let me go. Please I don't know who Kate is."

"Neal what are you doing?" Peter asked, sprinting up to the ex-con.

"Let her go," Peter ordered.

" I found her Peter look she's not dead."

Burke had to admit there was a resemblance to the dead con woman. She was petite with long dark hair and big blue eyes but she definitely wasn't Kate.

"Listen to me this is not Kate. But you are going to go to jail if you don't let her go," Peter said, keeping his voice calm but strong.

Neal blinked at the women in front of him really seeing her for the first time.

"I…I'm sorry I thought… never mind. I'm really very sorry," Neal said, releasing her and starting to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere," Peter said, grabbing Neal's bicept.

The woman had pulled out her cell phone and was getting ready to start dialing.

''Wait miss please I'm not making excuses for my friend but please let me try to explain before you call the police."

"He grabbed me," she said, glaring at the two men.

"I know and normally I'd arrest him myself…"

"You're a cop?" she asked.

"FBI" the agent answered.

"Where's your badge? Is he an FBI agent also?"

"I don't have my badge on me right now," Peter said, hoping he didn't look guilty. "He's a consultant and a friend. His girlfriend died unexpectedly today he's still in shock. Otherwise he'd never do anything like this," Peter said, honestly.

"How do I know you're not just making up the story so I want call the cops?"

"You don't," Peter answered.

With a heavy sigh the young woman looked over at Neal her eyes softening slightly.

Neal's shoulders were hunched up around his ears and his face was deathly pale. Normally bright eyes that were always teaming with intelligence were dull lifeless and down cast.

"I know I'm probably crazy but I believe you. Just get out of here quickly."

"Thank you," Peter said, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Come on." The two men had walked a couple of blocks before Peter spoke. "What the hell were you thinking taking off like that? Do you know how many people have seen you? And grabbing that woman that was just brilliant Neal? Neal? Are you even listening to me?"

When he received no answer Peter grabbed Neal's chin and pulled his head up.

"Peter I'm so tired. I just want to sleep," Neal said, blinking owlishly.

The older man felt all his anger drain away as he looked it to the friends face. Neal had clearly reached the point where his body was ready to shut down to get away from the trauma of reality.

"Alright let's get back to my place," Peter said, gently.

'


End file.
